


The Nerd and Succubus

by AFY2018



Category: Lost Girl
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Movie Night, Mystery Science Theater 3000 - Freeform, Popcorn, doccubus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-08
Updated: 2017-04-08
Packaged: 2018-10-16 06:34:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10565652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AFY2018/pseuds/AFY2018
Summary: A cute Doccubus movie night for Laura+Espinoza.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Any prpmpts? To continue or not to continue, tell me. I'll write almost any femslash fic.

"You, you're such a nerd." Bo chuckled to Lauren. 

The succubus smirked as she took another sip from her glass. She plopped onto Lauren's brown couch, watching her girlfriend near her, but then ultimately go back to the kitchen to grab the bowl of popcorn. Lauren held the soda in her hand as she brought the bowl over. Cuddling into the young fae, she reached for the remote and turned on the 'movie'. Bo wrapped an arm around Lauren's shoulders as the intro to Mystery Science Theatre 3000 began. She smiled when her girlfriend mouthed the words to the theme song.

"To be completely honest, I didn't like Joel that much." The blonde woman broke in. "He was always so blasé. I mean, I know that Tom Servo's like that as well, but to have two characters who are like that, eh."

Bo stared down at Lauren and smiled. "Such a nerd."

"Okay, true, but this movie they're gonna watch is actually a Christmas movie."

"It's the middle of spring, Lauren."

"You'll love it, it's so weird." The doctor smirked, stealing some of the popcorn.

"Okay." The brunette answered drinking from her glass again.

After a few minutes into the actual film, Lauren had finished half of the popcorn. Bo jokingly moved the bowl in order to save it for later. She smirked as Lauren reached and just grabbed at the succubus' thigh. The brunette took her girlfriend's hand and kissed her knuckle. She leant into the young woman before drawing her attention back to the tv.

~

Lauren was practically passed out on the couch. She was hugging the bowl of leftover kernels with her legs pulled up to her chest. Bo smiled at her and kissed her cheek lightly. She carefully removed the bowl from Lauren's grasp and dumped the remaining kernels in the trashcan. As Bo placed the dish in the sink, she heard her girlfriend stir. She turned around and neared her sleeping beauty, silently padding around the couch to snuggle with the fae doctor. Lauren leant into Bo, waking a little the brunette threw a blanket over themselves. She turned and looked into her dark brown eyes, grabbing the couch to bring herself closer to the succubus.

"The impossible girl. How can you stay neutral? Aren't you worried about what might happen if you don't choose?" Lauren asked.

"Because I don't trust either side," Bo began honestly. "I won't join those childish clubs. They only split a dwindling population. And besides, what if I chose a side, I couldn't work with Tamsin or Vex, no matter how annoying that Mesmer can be. I wouldn't even be allowed to be as close to mother as I, kind of, am. But if I chose the dark fae, I wouldn't be able to see you, Dyson, a proud Trick, or Hale." Bo finished, pecking Lauren on the temple.

"Sad but true." Lauren sighed. "Also beautifully said."

"I'm very good with my words."

"It's not the only thing you're good at." Lauren quipped. “You have such a huge heart, room for everyone who will accept it.Unimaginable beauty that no model could surpass. And a personality that just… glows, just like the sun.”

Bo smiled and kissed her softly. Cupping her jaw with a hand as she tilted her chin up. She drug her fingertips up and down Lauren’s neck before pulling away.

“I love you.” She whispered.

“I love you, too.”

Lauren smiled and kissed Bo again. She rested her nose against her girlfriend's and smirked.


End file.
